


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 11（Fin.）

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.“留下来或者我跟你走”出自我心中华语文艺片No.1《海角七号》里的名台词。2018一度非常想写海角七号pa的泉雷，然后就没有然后了。放在整篇连载的文末，也算了却夙愿（不要这么随意）2.这个连载时长一年多的又臭又长的故事终于落下帷幕了……！久违（也没有很久违）地敲下一个Fin，激动的心颤抖的手.jpg预计的两篇番外我明年初再写！标题不会叫《听见你的声音番外一》之类，但是会放在这个合集，也会在文首注明的。完结感言或者日后谈，也是过段时间再发。感谢大家一直以来的支持！可以的话希望能在评论里谈谈感想ww给我红心蓝手也是再好不过的！3.2020依旧非常感谢泉雷的每一个人，提前祝新年快乐，2021再会！
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 11（Fin.）

**Chapter 11（Fin.）**

by lattice

  
  
——是我要灌醉濑名吧！月永レオ鸵鸟般将脑袋埋进濑名的枕头，阻隔浴室不休的水声。早先被濑名扒个精光，软绵绵挥拳无余力顽抗，涂抹沐浴露冲洗吹干，裹起浴巾丢上床，仿佛自身当真是被从街头抱回家戴起项圈的小猫。  
谁料号称一杯倒的濑名酒过三巡仍有将自己一路搀回的余力！作曲家舍命陪君子，自己却一头栽进去。丢人丢大发了，月永レオ神志不清窝在被褥，联想到畅谈好兄弟糗事时濑名的眉飞凤舞，无法寄希望于对方会保密——出来吧，身披浴袍的濑名泉翘着腿，隔着被褥拍拍他的屁股，月永レオ缓缓探头露出双眼：“唔……依照往日濑名猴急的模样，本以为你在浴室就会对我动手动脚呢？”  
他突发想起“醉酒男人没有性能力”，当真是百密一疏。罢了，重头戏本就不是……被濑名揽着脑袋扶起：“你在懊丧什么？不用这样小心翼翼……れおくん何曾怕过我呢？乘人之危听着太弱了，遑论醉酒与否我本就会无差别为你倾倒，想必れおくん也同样。”  
濑名必定是醉了，月永レオ在怀中悄然打探，本以为会发酒疯或一睡不起，语速缓慢逻辑清晰，不失将世间宝物独揽的魄力。他甚少亲历这般模样的濑名，如棉花糖融在朗姆酒的奇效，与性爱中烧红的蓝眸难分伯仲——或者，れおくん本就在期待什么？罪魁祸首怜爱地收紧臂弯，轻柔数倍的烟嗓低低地笑，摇篮曲般在耳畔道出挑逗的言辞。月永レオ手脚扑腾叉腰立在床上：“濑名不许小瞧我，我可是……相当清醒的！”  
是吗，濑名慵懒抬眸：我没力气讲话，れおくん凑近些。勾勾手指牵引魂魄，连同肉身匍匐着攀上濑名盘起的大腿，沐浴露与酒香糅合为催情剂，方寸间氤氲得愈发炽烈——你的惊喜就是酒吗？掌心在腰际摩挲，系带松垮束着，醉鬼无暇打理仪容，有意无意袒出蓄势待发的腿间。  
“……还没准备好。本以为濑名，会……会睡倒在浴缸里？”  
——我强打精神等候惊喜，れおくん直接抛下我去睡了，真不知是谁过生日。濑名念叨着阖目，掩下眸间那汪销魂蚀魄的混沌，放任月永レオ跌回床上，携着粘附在背的滚烫视线裹着被褥翻滚，既畏惧又想于此安居。  
“很怕我吗，れおくん？”  
“一直在怕。  
承认自己“在怕什么”，本就是进步的一种。濑名迈上床，妈妈般一把掀开被褥。会被掰开腿或别的姿势，总之早已先于濑名兴奋起来，流动的欲念无声息地濡湿腿间的被褥，润物细无声地浸润这幢别墅。他怀抱枕头肖想着濑名身后的一豆灯火，于破碎的洋面飘摇的情状，无数次念及这里过于空落，免不了彻骨寒意所扰——  
若能多些音符来增色，濑名会不那样孤独吗？不拘于在他枕上乱画，却早在为濑名设身处地考量了。出乎意料无事发生，濑名揽过被褥躺下。酒壮怂人胆，月永レオ冲向卫生间用凉水扑了几下脸。“趁濑名还没醒酒！”他跨上床骑上濑名，“明早把今晚的一切忘掉就好！”  
“我没醉，”被扰醒的濑名蹙起眉心，一如每个醉鬼从善如流地指正。加湿器窸窣作响，卫生间与床头灯遥相映照，作曲家在这方领域中望向身下的濑名，直待后者视线下循将他一览无余。“将我的一切送给你”尽是难以出口，让自己屈尊纡贵至此早已是濑名的福分了！作曲家视死如归递去一枚跳蛋：“……今晚由濑名来支配我的身体！”  
“哪里来的，我不都没收了吗？”  
“……濑名像个没收丈夫私房钱的抠门妻子！”  
濑名歪着头疑惑地瞧，缓缓咀嚼会意，酒精阻隔明晰的思考，却煽动眸间危险的光芒。趁作曲家内省自己为何总是无心插柳柳成荫，濑名扯下搭在椅背的皮带，不由分说别过他的手反绑：“没尽兴前不许れおくん溜去作曲。”  
哪有妻子这样苛待丈夫！猛踹或飞踢，月永レオ也会几招格斗技，却只硬着头皮自我催眠这项豁免权是醉酒的胡闹。屈辱与不甘吞进肚，咬牙品味亲身栽下的苦果，双目噙泪回望：“濑名呢，想要我为你做些什么？”濑名将他抱上床，双腿向他自然张开：舔我，你会的吧？  
作曲家不得已跪在床上膝行而去，凑近耸立在前的那根，张口去含的一瞬遭闪躲——不能忘了れおくん亲自准备的好东西。跳蛋在掌心嗡嗡震动，濑名的神情难以言喻，称不上令人胆寒，温柔又不尽然。放松些，凑近些，濑名在耳畔轻声哄诱，跳蛋不费吹灰之力滑入后庭，冰冰凉凉激得一抖。  
若是平日的濑名，免不了拖沓许久焐热润滑剂再将指尖蘸得湿淋淋，挑逗称是れおくん下面欲求不满的小嘴淌出的涎水，酒精驱使被拘的猛兽阵阵冲撞笼壁，温柔与强欲胶着成不安而奇异的美。按揉尾椎骨处加剧快感的交汇，尾巴般的长线瑟缩着探出翕动的穴口，如猫项圈的绳索被轻轻拉扯。  
“怎么不买遥控的？れおくん买下它时，做好了与某人一同用的准备吧？”  
——那么，和谁？被濑名捏起下巴端详，甚感危险迫近。跳蛋调到最大档，双腿一软通身酥麻跪趴在濑名腿间，润滑剂沿着臀缝从大腿滑落。对方啧啧有声眯起猫般的蓝眸：这副模样可不能让旁人见到了。  
“如果让旁人见到了呢？”  
指尖骤然收紧，不禁令人肖想紧束在脖颈的力道。月永レオ对SM毫无兴趣，却不曾想有朝一日被开垦出奇怪的潜能。一年间不休的性事足以令他融会贯通讨好濑名的技法，探出舌尖承接爱液，小猫般亲昵地用颊侧去蹭那柄肉棒，再开口噙住嘬吸格外硕大的前端，舌尖逡巡沟壑与青筋的纹路。  
“男人酒后不行”只是谬论吗？无法用手助力，只得摇晃脑袋高高撅起屁股，任跳蛋在臀部震出波澜。脑袋被濑名牢牢按住嵌在腿间整根顶进咽喉，似要将囊袋也插进温柔乡与之同乐。强行分开大腿以防他自行加餐，罔顾作曲家翘起的性具可怜兮兮地染脏床单——为我纾困，为我止痒。被阴茎堵住嘴的月永レオ呜哝着恳求，高潮后绵长的余韵里摇动臀部，噙泪的绿眸在濑名沉声喟叹中击溃神志，直至濑名如他所愿啵一声抽出阴茎，直直扯出跳蛋反身将他压制，为他草草扩张后自己戴上套子，开动前故作怜爱地抚着反绑的双手：痛吗？  
还不够，月永レオ破天荒地像小猫般翻出白嫩的肚皮，鲤鱼打挺在濑名唇上狠咬一口：“既然濑名会忘掉，那么濑名的生日礼物……”一个吻与一份爱，不借音符能够传抵吗？作曲家踌躇半晌，艰难对上醺然失焦的蓝眸：“纵使前路未卜，我也，好爱好爱濑名……除了小琉可，世上最爱的就是你了！”  
束起双手的皮带丢到墙角，放任他拥住所爱之人揉乱灰发。被濑名抚着腰线催熟或施咒，作曲家生疏的吻技如螳臂当车，不时便交由濑名掌舵，宣告早在初遇时秘而不宣的定论：不拘于现下被他拿捏到高潮，更是此生沦为他的所有物。  
“倘若我当真忘记，れおくん会更幸福吗？”  
男人的阴茎直直抵在他大腿根部，支起身体意犹未尽地擦拭唇角。我不知道，月永レオ摇头，换来濑名低低地笑，顶进体内仍不忘嘴硬：“可惜我没醉，所以会永志不忘。”  
  
  
——今天会下雪吗？作曲家目送着橙马尾蹦跳着远去，天际的积雨云堆叠在心堑。小琉可学校门前，濑名泉秘书般风度翩翩为作曲家拉开车门，双臂状若无意圈住他腰际。没有哪位秘书会如此胆大包天地揩油，更是不请自来成为月永家一份子，甚而背着自己与月永父母约好共度新年。  
事关日本的冬日，月永レオ漂泊异乡时最怀念的莫过于关东煮，纵使自己买下机器煮着吃，却深感灵魂不在。年轻人与商家不会放过年前便伊始的狂欢，早早买好了小琉可的礼物，圣诞乐曲缭绕的下午，作曲家独坐在星巴克调频，耳机线串起熟谙的前奏，托腮望向重重暮色，目送窗外情侣们欢笑着途经。  
一年一度两小时圣诞特辑，濑名泉独自担当MC。今年的Guest是Knights推出的一支出道即爆火的偶像团体，节目预告高悬在推特趋势首页不下三日，错过直播想必坊间也会有大量录播上传。“啊啦，今天不仅是平安夜，也是王さま与小泉相逢的一周年纪念吗？”护送小朋友们去电台的鸣上岚回身抛来一个wink，“庆祝的事包在人家身上，但愿王さま的好运能传递。”不待他婉拒，自称姐姐的人翩然离去，不忘僭越地揉乱他的头发：真好呀，王さま终于得到幸福，甜甜的恋爱何时才能轮到人家呢？  
平安夜也好，与濑名相逢一周年也罢，冬日的浪漫携滋滋电流声不期而至，对他却终究是穿戴朴素的普通一天。作曲家起身打包几样甜点，与用作赠礼的乐谱一同为电台与studio的家伙们备下——下雪了！不知哪位小声惊呼，冰凌的光辉姗姗莅临在视阈，敲论文的大学生与赶报表的白领无不欣喜抬额，皆是能见微知著感知幸福的芸芸众生。  
作曲家推开门牵出清脆的铃声，肃杀的寒风冲刷不成形的灵感碎片，濑名的吐息剔透地刺破水雾叩击心房。“真遗憾呐，若是月永先生在场，临时起意或许会为你们献上一曲。”濑名对外极少替他营业发言，而罔顾立场月永レオ同样欣赏这几位年轻人，方感无数次被濑名读透，站在摊位前借喷香的热气隔空呼应惦念，雄狮也被戳中柔软的心脏。  
他拎着关东煮不作声地亲临直播现场，煮萝卜软绵的余味在齿间盘旋。一睹濑名耳麦口若悬河的英姿，唯独容许他的声音回旋在世界中心。待到组合的队长发言，月永レオ与主持人隔着玻璃四目相对，工作中的濑名波澜不惊，却有浅淡的欣喜攀上面庞，举起手作出bang的口型，朝他心口比划一枪——  
电台主持濑名泉与新锐音乐人月永レオ的感情已是业界心照不宣的秘密，濑名泉对着手指幽幽吹口气，玻璃后的月永レオ演技浮夸哎呦连天捂心口缓缓下坐。旁观无实物表演的全程，小年轻队长结巴着口胡，再以听众能捕捉到的音量倒抽凉气。一片大乱，赶在濑名泉不明所以地冲出酿作放送事故前，月永レオ向里挥挥手表示无事，再将头埋在腿间遮掩熟透的脸。  
——我要以心动杀人罪逮捕你！月永レオ忿忿地捧着茶水窝在休息室的长沙发。工作人员踏着片尾曲叩门：“濑名君在忙，请月永先生稍候片刻。”诡异的岑寂间月永レオ掏出纸笔却坐立难安，中央空调的窸窣亦是山雨欲来风满楼——Hooray！门被撞开的一瞬作曲家被喷了满头彩带。朱樱司手持喷枪：“Merry Christmas，Leader！”  
“朱樱！”月永レオ一跃而起，“呃……你怎么在？”  
“说来话长……虽然有些失礼，但这样也不坏！”时常装小大人的朱樱司甚少直言喜悦，仿佛被“濑名前辈”豁免了奶茶限令，这份笑颜与他代为传达的心意皆是弥足珍贵，催得月永レオ软下音调一针见血：“你的‘濑名前辈’呢，还在忙吗？”  
心向往之的Leader明镜般的绿眸映照下，圆不了场的小朋友目光飘忽：“濑名前辈、鸣上前辈、凛月前辈三人打作一团……濑名前辈还凶神恶煞地拿起一摞碟片向我丢来！得亏我跑路及时才逃过一劫。”  
破坏公物该当何罪，小朋友的诳语用力过猛，派朱樱来真不怕将所有老底都抖露。作曲家提起兴致飞奔去围观兄弟阋墙，罔顾朱樱司连声“wait a minute”。推门迎上叉腰挥舞碟片的濑名泉，反弹在墙壁的门触发机关，四下漆黑一片，新闻节目片头曲响起，阴间的灯光特效盘旋着点亮，砰一声彩带炸了濑名泉一头。月永レオ咂咂嘴，这不是父亲常听的濑名主持的金牌时评吗？  
——错了！曲子错了！手捧茶杯的朔间凛月笑容可掬，转头对鸣上岚挤眉弄眼。“怎能怪人家！活活提前了二十分钟……”鸣上岚风雨不动安如山，坐姿端庄如享受Jk下午茶，“小司司，我说过让你稍安勿躁吧？”朱樱司喘着气迈前一步，对着满头彩带的主持人鞠躬：“抱歉，我没能追上Leader脱缰的步伐！”月永レオ秉承“我不尴尬便没人尴尬”的精神踏上光怪陆离的地板，递过纸巾互相擦拭，并肩而立宛如土味婚礼的主角：“怎么都在？”  
“……圣诞快乐，王さま~好巧，与去年同样，落雪的圣诞当真值得纪念呀。”  
鸣上岚引领众人转向窗外静穆的雪景，容许偶有忸怩的作曲家背对众人流露微笑。不高明的惊喜与被珍视的观感，连同雪花纷然而落服帖在心上。他愧疚地开口：“你们费心了，我不过洋节的……往事不可追，就当是为我们几位这一年的所有好事举杯庆贺，每分每秒都值得铭记在心！”  
只要不是什么“与濑名相识一周年”便百无禁忌。道高一丈的月永レオ拍拍手示意秘书们带上礼物（唯独少了濑名那份），再略有迟疑地向众人张开怀抱。认知中外热内冷的鸣不喜肢体接触；凛月不愿主动，却爱安居在别人的怀抱中；朱樱大抵红着脸却求之不得；濑名的话……不待思考便被杳然而至的温情扑了满怀，唯余濑名在原地摇头叹笑，穿透相拥的众人心照不宣地望来——  
若是八点档的落幕，跨越山海的对视是不失俗套的美好收尾，片尾曲奏响，所有人欢笑着迎接幸福，却也不必这般匆忙。作曲家以年长的余裕拥抱了濑名外的每一位，更拍拍朱樱司的背以示独一份的劝勉，待其余角色依次淡出独留他与濑名，横停大楼门前的玛莎拉蒂一年后再度被雪掩埋，一如一年前他歪着脑袋问询对方能否收留自己一夜，递去在自己荒芜的心田垦种的邀请函。喧嚣落尽，月永レオ递过手中的关东煮：快凉了。嗯嗯，快锁门了，濑名泉回身目送友人们：“不给我一个抱抱吗，れおくん？  
——退而求其次，由我给れおくん也未尝不可。濑名在虚空中袒开唯有彼此共据的怀抱，红绿色灯泡勾勒玻璃墙外圣诞树的轮廓。“今年辛苦了，濑名。”月永レオ下巴抵在濑名肩头。濑名生日后每日同进同出同寝同食，却再不曾接过吻。响应他的口不对心，对方醒酒后果真将此翻篇，不给作曲家旧事重提的余地。  
“れおくん也辛苦了。刚在国内落脚的一年间便做出这样大的成绩。”  
“之后几天都是录播吗？”  
“嗯，有连休。答应了伯父伯母共度新年，也可去れおくん的‘Knights’帮忙。”  
而后长久的缄默中，对方哄孩子般轻拍着背，容他在落雪的星河间小憩，出于私心想捱得再久些。怕是真要在这里过夜了，濑名松开怀抱：出去走走吧？  
站定在大厦前的台阶，或许达成了此生最后一次造访。事关这幢建筑与其承载的爱恋，作曲家姑且眷恋地回望——不必这样恋恋不舍，小心路滑，濑名泉小心护他在怀内，如同牵起学步的幼童。远离喧嚣的一隅他们捧起关东煮的杯壁。蟹柳只有一块吗？作曲家用竹签翻找，莫非被猫状的宇宙人叼走了！濑名颔首：“为了不扫れおくん的兴，我会破天荒收下这份半凉的夜宵。”眼尾眉梢蕴着笑，将落雪的海滨映得光明敞亮。  
作曲家咬下一半，濑名温顺地凑近，齿间衔起默然咀嚼。卷翘翕动的眼睫，镜片泛雾或结霜，染红的白皙颊侧，大地色不张扬的眼妆，他在寒风中不作声地探瞧，堪比高中情侣的小心翼翼。纸杯丢入垃圾桶，手被濑名牵入风衣口袋，亦是习惯成自然。  
“我想去个热闹些的地方。”  
——好，悉听遵命。手牵手重返灯火通明的人间，大有闲余的晚十点，商店街的店员们扮成圣诞老人派发礼物，月永レオ仍在回味那碗微小质朴的幸福，由衷不愿让其只维持在须臾。圣诞老人呈上礼物，濑名用手肘提醒，他才如梦初醒地接过。  
“想什么呢，这样出神？”  
“抱歉，不太适应收礼……”月永レオ拆开包装，不否认对旁人的好意退避三舍。糖果附赠的明信片印着花体英文：致永远长不大的彼得潘。  
“不用道歉，纵使今后れおくん再患得患失也无伤大雅。只是，知道世上有个人深爱着你和你的曲子，但愿多少能为你增添底气，使你内心充盈力量。”高悬的灯球缀下流苏，如普通情侣般挟裹在人流间。濑名抬眸端详圣诞树顶端的星星：“多年不曾造访，这里当真大变样。没头苍蝇般牵着你乱走，影响れおくん的体验了。”作曲家收回被冷落的手，有闲情逸致赏景的唯有濑名罢了：“不问吗？为什么我唯独没有送给濑名曲谱。”  
“或许因为，れおくん的爱早已不是只能经由音符来传抵了。”  
——至少就我所见，れおくん进步斐然。濑名含笑为他拂去发间雪花，骤风将二人暂且定格，游客浇不灭的兴致却愈发燃升，将观景台挤得水泄不通。濑名念叨着：“焰火晚会的话，有一处鲜为人知的观测点，但要走过一条阴森的小径。れおくん怕黑，可以闭上眼让我牵着你。”  
当真能够彼此救赎吗？没有需要也能力有限，免不了落得个抱团取暖互舔伤口的下场。纵使如此，纵使如此……冰晶扑面化作黏腻温吞的雪水，共度的分秒虚妄又笃定，月永レオ迟来地牵上他的手腕，下蛊般尝试相信生生世世无止境的爱。一路无话，待他置身开阔的露台，睁眼便是无垠的山海。来得及，一切尚且不算迟，濑名低头看腕表，雪花扑簌着落满肩头。  
月永レオ没有雪天打伞的习惯，对方便依了他。红白歌会的五天前，距焰火节开场尚有十分钟，濑名泉取下眼镜擦拭，被作曲家福至心灵地拥住：  
“留下来……或者我跟你走。”  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**

**\---完---**

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“留下来或者我跟你走”出自我心中华语文艺片No.1《海角七号》里的名台词。2018一度非常想写海角七号pa的泉雷，然后就没有然后了。放在整篇连载的文末，也算了却夙愿（不要这么随意）
> 
> 2.这个连载时长一年多的又臭又长的故事终于落下帷幕了……！久违（也没有很久违）地敲下一个Fin，激动的心颤抖的手.jpg预计的两篇番外我明年初再写！标题不会叫《听见你的声音番外一》之类，但是会放在这个合集，也会在文首注明的。完结感言或者日后谈，也是过段时间再发。感谢大家一直以来的支持！可以的话希望能在评论里谈谈感想ww给我红心蓝手也是再好不过的！
> 
> 3.2020依旧非常感谢泉雷的每一个人，提前祝新年快乐，2021再会！


End file.
